Magical Pirate Rangers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry finds an old chest and inside was power beyond his wildest dreams which helped him get his family back. An Power Rangers Super Megaforce/ Pirate Armada AU crossed with Mystic Force. With hints of Marvel.
1. A Pirate in Gryffindor Red

**Magical Pirate Rangers**

**Chapter 1: A Pirate in Gryffindor Red**

It was the summer after Harry's fourth year and he was getting fed up with what was going on in the school. He was out and about just thinking about what to do now, Cedric was dead and Voldemort was back.

He came up on an old chest and was looking at it. "Wonder what this is?" He said, he went to open it, and inside was a classic flip phone with a keyhole above the keypad. Harry picked it up and looked at it there were four more of them. Along with them were small figures of spandex clad heroes and heroines.

"Hmm," he looked at one of the figures and picked it up. It was in a red greatcoat with gold trim, a black T-shirt with a white key with a skull top and crossed swords, black tights, white boots and gloves. He squeezed the sides of it and suddenly it folded in half and it was a key. "Looks like, it fits in that key hole." So he took it and put it into the keyhole. Then he turned the key and suddenly he was dressed in the outfit the key figure was in.

"What the hell?" He said while looking at himself, "how?" Then something appeared in his mind. He smiled, He knew what he must do. "But how am I going to find others to help me?" Then it hit him, the others they would be more than happy to join him. So he took the chest after deforming and headed home. After he deformed, his entire body was built better, his magic was stronger, he took off and headed home when all of the sudden, Dementors were attacking innocent people.

'Well, looks like I get to try out my new powers.' He pulled out the key he had and the flip phone. He opened the phone up, placed the key in the hole twist it and the top formed the logo. "**PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!**" He yelled. Just then there was a flash of bright red light, he was standing in a black and silver spandex bodysuit, boots and gloves. Just then red flashes hit his chest forming his logo, then covered his torso, forming his great coat and then covering his head forming his helmet.

He was standing there ready to fight, the Dementors attacked him and he started to fight them off. He realized that his punches were doing nothing so suddenly there was a glow in his hands and a cutlass was in his left hand and a large caliber flintlock pistol was in his right. He started to go through them like a hot knife through butter.

After the last one fell, he holstered his weapons and made sure the innocents were alright. Once he did, he bowed to them and teleported away from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile the Order of Phoenix were trying to find out what had happened and where Harry was they had already went to the Dursley's house but he wasn't there. "Where could he be?" Said Remus.

"Don't worry Remus," said Tonks. "We'll find him." So they headed back to Number 12 to report back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry didn't teleport to the house, he was in a huge room. It looked like a captain's stateroom on a pirate ship and a one bedroom apartment. He deformed and started to look around the room was nice and furnished with the best things money could buy. He went the bedroom and saw a huge bed with his Jolly Roger above it.

To the left of the room was a bathroom with a shower. Then he walked out of the quarters to look around and noticed that he was on a huge galleon. It was red with a huge cutlass sticking out the front of it. Harry went on to the deck and saw that he was traveling through the skies. He was excited and psyched. "OH MAN!" He screamed, "I LOVE THIS SHIP!"

TBC


	2. Hey, I thought you were dead

**Chapter 2: Hey, I thought you were dead.**

It was a nice day in Brentwood, CA a young woman was just enjoying herself she was around 5 foot 8, had shoulder length reddish-black hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. She was a very powerful telepath and a powerful witch as well.

She walked into a music store and saw one of her favorite people. A female DJ of Asian-American Heritage, with black hair with light pink bangs, brown eyes, in a T-shirt, jeans and hi-tops. "Vida!" She called, Vida looked up and saw her. She smiled and waved her over.

"Hi Angel." She said, Angel was Vida's best friend and lover. Angel walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I think I aced the test thanks to Udonna."

"Yeah she's great isn't she?" Just then someone else had walked in, he was blond and hazel eyed. He was in a red T-shirt and black jeans and boots. "Hey Nick!" Angel looked over to him and he wave back. He went over to Angel and they were about to talk when all of the sudden she went stiff.

"Angel?" He said, "what's wrong?" Suddenly she started to charge up and grabbed her head.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" She screamed, then every light in the store blew out. Nick and Vida had ran over to her.

"Angel!" They said.

"What happened?" Said a young man as he ran over to them he had black curly hair and brown eyes, dressed in a green T-shirt, black jeans and boots.

"I don't know, Xan." Said Nick, "Angel just screamed out a warning, then every light in the shop blew out, then she passed out.

"We should take her to Udonna." Said Vida, the others agreed and they took her to Rootcore and to Udonna.

* * *

Udonna was a very beautiful and was also Nick's mother. "What happened?" So they told her everything, just then Angel started to awake.

"Uh," she said. "What happened?"

"Are you alright Angel?" Said Udonna.

"Udonna?" She said, "what happened?"

"We were hoping you tell us." Said Nick.

"Harry, had gained immense power and was in trouble."

"Uh," said Vida. "Who's Harry?"

"My twin brother."

"Okay, started from the beginning." Said Udonna, so Angel did.

She and Harry was born with very powerful cosmic powers from one of the most powerful cosmic entities ever, the Phoenix Force. They needed to be sealed so that they wouldn't destroy the planet. Thanks to the fact that their mom was the twin sister of one of the most powerful telepaths in the world which the Phoenix entity merged with her to help stop their aunt from destroying all of reality.

"After she stopped Aunt Jean," said Angel. "She had a few more children we were the first of the 'Phoenix' children. When we were born, my brother and I had formed a bond. It was very close to a soul bond, but we are siblings."

"But didn't you say officially, he's dead?" Asked Chip, who had light brown hair and eyes. Dressed in a yellow T-shirt, jeans, and boots. Angel glared at him. He gulped, "I mean that they had said…"

"Chip, listen to me very carefully." She said, "He's Not Dead! If he was, I would be by now. I'm trying to focus on his location right now. Something happened and his mind is open to me now."

* * *

Meanwhile on the 'Jolly Ranger'(1), Harry was still looking out to the skies. The sun was setting on the horizon and was enjoying it. Just then he heard something, '_Harry where are you?'_ He started to look around. Seeing no one he heard, '_I'm in your head._'

'_Who are you?'_

'_Your twin sister, Angel._'

'_Twin sister?_'

'_Mom and Dad has been looking for you. They haven't given up on you._'

'_They're alive?'_

'_Yeah, we know. We were told you were dead._'

'_But do we have a bond?_'

'_Yes, a twin bond. I can tell if you are alive or not. Where are you?_'

'_Can you see through my eyes? Because can not explain it. But I would say, flying over Europe._'

'_Why are you flying over Europe?_'

'_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll have to show you._'

'_Okay, I'll be in Los Angeles, CA. The Potter Manor._'

'_Alright, I'll see you there._' With that he directed the ship to America and headed for California.

TBC

Notes: 1. Don't know what they would call the ship.

Tell me what you think, be constructive.


	3. Homecomings

**Chapter 3: Homecomings**

The Jolly Ranger was sailing the skies and Harry was enjoying every bit of it. But while he was headed for America, he was thinking about these powers. 'I can't do this alone. I need help,' then he smiled. 'I know just who to ask, but will she help?'

* * *

Meanwhile at the 'Hall of Justice'... Oops, I mean at Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Fried Turkeys, A.K.A. Order of Phoenix was having a meeting about Harry's disappearance. "There was an attack on Privet Drive yesterday." Said Remus.

"But there was still no sign of Harry?" Said Dumbledore.

"No," said Snape.

"Strange, I had thought that he would have saved his cousin."

"Dudley was saved, but not by Potter."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, he was dressed like a muggle super hero."

"Maybe we can get this muggle to join our cause. If not Obliviate him and take his powers."

"Oh yeah, that's your answer to everything right?" Said Sirius, "Obliviate them. That's why I'm glad the keys were destroyed so you can't go into the vault and steal more money from Harry."

"Sirius you don't understand," Dumbledore started.

"Oh I understand, living weapons don't need money. Right? I mean, that's all Harry is to you and that coward of a minister we have. After he defeats Voldemort what happens next? Going to send him Azkaban like you did me?"

"Once again the mongrel barks at his betters." Snape sneered.

"You're only saying that, because I'm right. McGreasey." Snape drew his wand and Remus drew his with it digging into his neck.

"I dare you, Snape." He said.

"Now let's calm down." Said Dumbledore.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when I'm pissing on that grease ball's ashes!" Roared Sirius, "it must've pained you to know Lily chose your rival over you huh? That's why you were there so you could report back to your master. But, Lily wasn't supposed to be killed right? You would pick up the pieces and she'd love you forever. Yeah right, what you don't know was she told me, she'd rather have the dark lord that killed her husband than you." Snape fought off Remus and tried to attack Sirius but Moody hit him full force in the chest with a legal killing curse. Snape dropped dead and everyone was panicking. That was when Sirius took control, "okay. Let's calm down, so what to do now Dumbledore?" The Headmaster was catatonic and didn't say anything.

"Okay," said McGonagall. "I'll take him to St. Mungo's, Alistair, take care of Snape's body." He nodded, "the rest of you find Harry!" So they did what they were told.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was over Angel Bay and landed his ship in it next to a yacht. He dropped anchor and headed to the cargo hold. There he saw a motorbike and got on it. He took out his key, put it in the ignition and started it up. Just then the bike transformed into a chopper with red trim and tank with the key and crossed swords logo on it in platinum. He revved the engine and took off. He headed for Los Angeles but on his way he stopped in the magical part to go to the bank to get some dollars for his galleons.

He parked his bike and got off, then he went into the bank. It was just like the one in England but it had Orcs running it. Harry waited patiently in line for his turn. When it came, he stepped up. "Name?" Said the Orc.

"Harry Potter."

"Key please," Harry handed the key to the Orc, who looked up and saw him. "What can I do for you this afternoon Mr. Potter?"

"I need some galleons exchanged to dollars. What's the going rate?"

"As of today, $7.35 per every galleon." Harry set a small bag on the counter.

"Can I get half of that exchanged. You can check it if you want. In fact, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"Very well," so the orc counted the galleons and there were 5000 of them.

"$18375," he said.

"For Half That Sack?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do I need to sign something?" The orc nodded and printed out a piece of paper. Then handed it to him.

"I shall get your money." So Harry signed the slip and walked out the bank over $18000 richer. He got back on his bike and raced to Potter Manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel had came into the house. "MOM! DAD!" She yelled.

"You bellowed Angel?" Said her mom, she was a beautiful redhead with green eyes. She was dressed in a blouse and slacks. Angel was breathing hard.

"I Found Him!"

"You found Harry?"

"Yes," just then a man walked down he had greying black hair and hazel eyes. He was in a T-shirt and jeans. He was with a younger version of himself, dressed in the same way.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"James, Angel's found Harry." Said the mom.

"That's great Lily," said James.

"Yeah mom," said her son.

"When is he coming?" Lily looked at Angel.

"He should be on his way." She said, just then they heard a motorcycle rolling on to the grounds. They went out to see who it was.

Once they came outside, they saw a young man with black hair on a bike. He stopped it and got off, he was in a red greatcoat with gold trim, a black T-shirt with a white key and crossed swords on his chest, black tights and white boots. They got a good look at him and saw his eyes. They were Lily's green and once she saw them she started to shed tears and went to hug her long lost son.

"My Son, My Son's Returned To Me." She sobbed on to his shoulder. Harry just smiled as he held her.

"I'm home Mom," he said softly.

"Welcome home," she said.

TBC

Note: I had re edit this on 3/1/14 because I was wondering just how much was a galleon exchanged to USD. I did not know I gipped him by THAT much.


	4. When Pirate meets Mystic (part 1)

**Chapter 4: When pirate meets mystic** _(part 1)_

Harry was holding his mother tightly to himself as she was trying to calm down. James and his son were smiling, after she pulled off Angel came in to hug him. "What happened to you?" Lily asked.

Harry was afraid she'd ask that question. So he had explained everything to them as they went inside of the manor. "Let me get this straight," said his elder brother. "The bastard that targeted us had came back after killing a fellow student of yours and the minister in all of his brilliance started a smear campaign against you?" Harry nodded, "okay I don't think mom and dad are going to let you go back to that school."

"JJ's right," said James using his son's nickname. "You're not going back to Hogwarts."

"But what about my magic education?"

"We'll handle that here." Said Lily, so later Harry had met his other siblings. Each and everyone of them hugged him. They introduced themselves to him.

James Jr and Rose were 18.

Charles Jr, Darien and Amanda were 17.

Angel was the same age as Harry, 15.

Todd, Jessica and Kevin were 13.

Richard, Bella, Tyler and Kat were 10.

Each one had a unique hobby or job.

James Jr was a dancer and was a capoeirista.

Rose played Spanish Guitar.

Charles Jr and Amanda were movie stars.

Darien was a BMX racer.

Angel was a DJ.

Todd, Jessica and Kevin were singers and on the top 10 either at the same time as single artists or duo.

The last four played Quidditch on Junior teams.

Harry was talking to the others getting to know them. Rose looked like, Lily but with curly hair, with James' eyes. She was nicely dressed and held Harry's hand. "CJ and Amanda are making a movie right now." She said, then a young man came in with reddish-brown hair and green, he was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. This was Darien, he sat down next to them with a plate.

"Yeah, I just won a world championship." He said.

"Why don't you act Darien?" Harry asked, then Angel came in to sit down.

"That's because he doesn't think he has the talent." She said.

"I don't," Darien said.

"Darien, 'Three of a kind' was a success. You're still getting money from the dvd." Said Rose.

"People want you to do another movie." Said Angel, "we want you to do another movie." Just then two males came in, both had black hair, grey eyed and dressed in T-shirts for their teams, jeans and slippers.

"There's a rumor that Disney wants you to play a Jedi." Said one of them.

"Tyler!" Darien growled.

"You should do it, Master Darien." Teased the other.

"Richie!" They laughed.

"So where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Bella and Kat are at practice," Said Richie.

"And Todd, Jess and Kev are recording a new album." Said Tyler, "so what's with the pirate motif?" So Harry tells them everything that happened and how he got the chest. "Whoa, cool."

"Yeah, I like to think so." Harry said.

"Come with me tonight." Said Angel, "I want you to meet my friends." Harry sighed.

"Okay," so when it was time Harry and Angel took off to a club where Vida was playing. Harry was on his bike and Angel was in a car. They got out and walked in to the club.

* * *

The place was rocking hard, Harry was enjoying himself and dancing with Angel. "IS THAT VIDA?" He asked pointing to the DJ, Angel nodded. They danced the night away when all the sudden Death Eaters came into the club and started to attack the partygoers. People were running everywhere trying to get away.

"Help them get away, I'll see if I can get help." He said, he took off when Angel tried to stop him. Harry went to a sedcluded area, he pulled out his phone and key, he activated the power. "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!"

* * *

Meanwhile their leader came out, he had long black hair and dark eyes. "There is no one here that can stop us!" He said.

"Want to bet?" Said a voice, they looked over to see a hero. He was in a black and silver bodysuit with a key with crossed swords in white, white boots and gloves, a red great coat and helmet.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"_I sail the crimson horizon of hope and ride the blue waves justice. I am what every child wants to be when they grow up and the last thing evil sees._ I am 'Magical Pirate Red'! Let's dance!" He cracked his knuckles and they went at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Vida had seen what was going on, there was a new Ranger in town and he was going to need help. So she went to change, not seeing anyone, she pulled out her morpher and said, "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" She changed into the Pink Mystic Force Ranger. She was in a pink bodysuit with a cape helmet boots and gloves.

She came out and to help him fight off the Death Eaters. They were fighting back to back, Vida had her staff out and Harry had his cutlass and flintlock pistol out ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rootcore, the other Rangers and Udonna were watching on, one of their own was in trouble. "Be careful Rangers, especially you my son." She said after she kissed Nick on the temple. He nodded.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They said and started to transform. They were all dressed the same way as Vida but, Nick was in red, Xander was in green, Chip was in yellow and Madison was in blue. They teleported to where Vida was to help out.

TBC


	5. When Mystic meets Pirate (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: Mystic meets Pirate** _(part 2)_

_Notes: In the last chapter I said that Steven Spielberg did 'Star Wars', I am sorry 'Trekkies'. Also to all you Power Ranger purists out there, I'm giving you a heads up. I'm going to change some of the Pirate Rangers and adding more. Thought I should do that. Enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Vida were fighting off the Death Eaters left and right. "There's too many of them!" Said Vida while fighting.

"I know, just hang in there!" Said Harry as they continued to fight. Just then four vibrant beams of light appeared around them, it was the other Mystic Rangers.

"Guys!" Said Vida.

"Looks like you could use some help," said the one in all red.

"Yeah thanks." Said Harry, so the fight was on and renewed. They were blocking shots from their opponents and fighting back harder.

* * *

Meanwhile Angel had seen her brother in trouble and decided to help him out. Suddenly, there was a flip phone in her pocket, it looked just like Harry's. In her other pocket was a green figure, it was dress like Harry. She squeezed the side and it folded open to form a key. She took it and placed it in the keyhole on the phone and twist it. Activating it, "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" She said and transformed into the same outfit Harry was in but in green instead of red. She was excited and headed out to fight the Eaters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and the others were in trouble. The Death Eaters had them on the ropes and their leader was laughing. "Surrender heroes! I promise to make it quick!" He said.

"I Don't Think So!" Said a voice, they looked over to see another Ranger standing on a speaker.

"Who are you?" She didn't answer and just flipped down to drive her feet into one of the attacker's head.

"Pirate Ranger Green!" She said simply with that, she attacked along with the others. It was too much for the Death Eaters and they took off.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the help," he said. "Angel," the others looked at her.

"Angel? Is that you?" asked Nick. She nodded and deformed but now her top had the key and crossed swords on it and she was in a green great coat like Harry's. The others deformed and agreed to meet later during the day.

The Mystic Rangers teleported away leaving Harry and Angel alone to talk. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I know you have questions, so I'm willing to answer them."

"I'll ask when we get home." With that they took off and headed for home.

Once there, they sat down, had some cookies and warm milk. That's what Angel has before going to bed. They started talking about how he had found the chest and how he felt when he first transformed. "It felt strange, like a thousand volts of electricity rushing through you. Destroying all weakness in your body."

"That's how our link became stronger."

"Right." Just then JJ had came out to see his siblings.

"How was the show?" So they told him about what had happened, leaving out the fact that they were the two extra Rangers. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Harry, "you got any bed clothes I can barrow?"

"Sure hold on," JJ said, he went to his room and got some clothes for Harry. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Jimmy." He said, "well I'll see you in the morning." He teleported to the ship and his quarters, cleaned up and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, James and Lily were up having coffee. "Where's Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said. "He wasn't here when I got up. I'm worried." Just then, there was scratching at their window. James went over to it and let in a beautiful white owl in the house.

"Oh, hello." He said, she flew over to Lily and landed on her shoulder. She had a letter for Harry, just then Harry appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning," he said as the owl flew over to him. "Hedwig!"

"This is the famous Hedwig?" Lily asked.

"Yep," she held out a letter to him. "Let's see this, could youget her some water?" Hedwig flew back to Lily.

"Of course dear."

"Where were you?" Asked James.

"On my ship."

"We'll make a room for you."

"Thanks," so he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Where are you, we're so worried! Professor Moody killed Professor Snape, now the Order's in disarray. The Headmaster is catatonic, a hero had taken on about fifty dementors. He was dressed in red, white and black. Rumor has it that Minister Fudge wishes to talk to him._

_I don't what about, but I believe I'm thinking he wants to obliviate him and take his powers. Please contact me, I want to know if you are alright._

_I love you._

_Hermione_

"You need to rest Hed?" He asked, she nodded. "Alright, I'll write it out and let you rest for a while. I just need to get dressed." So he got ready for his day, he was in a skull and crossed swords T-shirt, jeans and socks. He sat down to write his letter.

_Hermione,_

_You are not going to believe it but, my parents are alive. Turns out I was kidnapped as a baby and they were told I was dead. But I have a twin sister and a twin bond with her. I'm fine, crying shame about Snape. I'll grieve for whole minutes, then sit back and think about how well he taught me, how treated me with respect._

_So Fudge wants to find out who took out his pets huh? That hero has my support, I'd rather support him than a 'do nothing' minister. Don't worry, you'll see me again._

_I love you, too._

_Harry_

He folded it up and had it ready for Hedwig to take. "Would you like for me to make breakfast?" He said.

"No, I have it." Said Lily, as she was making it. Angel had came down, she was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She was on the phone.

"Yeah, that was him. No Madison, he wasn't. Yeah, we might need to do some work on him today." She said and laughed out loud, "contact the others. My brother's going on a shopping spree." With that she hung up and she walked in "Good morning bro." She kissed him on the temple.

"Morning sis, what's up for today?"

"I was thinking on getting you an entire wardrobe." James looked over to them.

"Then I better head to the bank and open an account for you." He said and left for the bank. Harry and Angel were talking about what they were going to do that day. They were waiting on James to come back so they could eat.

Once he did, he handed Harry a card. "It's done," he said.

"He has an account now?" Said Lily.

"Yep, just don't go overboard," he said.

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"Let's eat and get ready to go." Said Angel, so they did.

TBC

**Known Rangers**

**Red Mystic Ranger: Nick**

**Blue Mystic Ranger: Madison**

**Green Mystic Ranger: Xander**

**Yellow Mystic Ranger: Chip**

**Pink Mystic Ranger: Vida**

**Pirate Ranger Red: Harry**

**Pirate Ranger Green: Angel**


	6. New gear and new friends

**Chapter 6: New Gear and New Friends**

After breakfast, Hedwig took Harry's letter and headed for Hermione. Then Angel grabbed Harry and led him out the house. "Hey, when am I going to get a bike like yours?" She asked.

"Come to the ship." He said as he got on and she got in her car. They started the vehicles up and headed out to a mall to meet Angel's friends.

* * *

Once there they had seen Vida, a young studious woman in a blue version of what Vida was wearing with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked she was of some relation to Vida. Next was a young woman with short black hair and dark eyes, she was in a white T-shirt, black leather slacks, boots and a jacket with yellow trim. She looked like she was a rock star.

Lastly was a beautiful young woman, with curly blond hair and grey eyes, she was in a pink blouse, slacks, heels and a leather jacket with pink trim. "Hi guys," said Angel. They looked over and smiled.

"Hey Angel," said Vida. "So is this Harry?"

"Yep, Harry these are my best friends. Vida and Madison Rocca, 'Z' Delgado and Syd Drew." He waved to them.

"So we, need to help him get a wardrobe?" Said Syd.

"Yeah, he's been borrowing JJ's clothes."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Said Z, with that they grabbed the poor boy and led him to some clothing stores. They were getting him some nice clothes, street gear and clothes that would show off his body. As he was changing clothes, Vida had seen his back and saw markings on it like scars. They were ugly as hell, she went to Angel.

"I think, who ever he was living with abused him." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah, his back looks like a map of Long Beach. With all those scars."

"I didn't know it was that bad."

"He's told you?"

"He's hinted at it. But nothing connected, oh mom and dad are going to be pissed."

"We need to talk to him about it. But I don't know how to do it." Then Vida had an idea, "let me get Madison." So she did.

"Wait, his back looks like what now?" She said.

"Yeah, whoever he was staying with beat him mercilessly." Said Angel.

"We want to talk to him about it but, we don't know how." Said Vida, just then Syd went over to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked, so they told her. "That's horrible, has he told anyone about it?"

"He's hinted it to me but, it didn't catch on till now." Said Angel.

"I'll talk to him."

"Alright," so she and Z went over to him as he was paying for his clothes.

"Thanks for your suggestions Z." He said.

"Think nothing of it Harry." She smiled, "You know 'Har-bear', I like to think that we're friends and you can tell me anything. Also, I am a police officer, part-time but I am. Anything you want to talk about, anything at all, I'm here for you." Harry sadly looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Z," he said. "But, you should…"

"Don't You Dare Say We Shouldn't Care About You." Syd said as she stroked his hair. "Everyone matters in this world." With that she hugged him tightly. '_He's been programmed into believing that he is worthless._' "We'll take you bags somewhere we can pick them up later." So they took their bags to customer service and asked them to hold on to the bags.

"Wait, Harry's what?" Said Angel.

"Yeah, he's been programmed to believe he doesn't matter." Said Z.

"It's time for an intervention then." Said Syd.

* * *

Later, Harry treated the girls to lunch and they had seen a photographer wanting to take pictures of them. Harry looked at him, "sorry sir but I'm trying to put myself through college." He said, Harry looked at Angel and she nodded. Harry got up and went over to him.

"I'll pay you $500 for a couple of 8 X 10s and I let you take all the pics you want." He said, the photog nodded and Harry handed him the cash. So he took pics of them having lunch and talking. They were getting to know Harry, his likes and dislikes.

"So, you are the youngest seeker in your school's history?" Said Vida, Harry nodded.

"What I don't get is, why do you allow yourself to fail?" Said Madison, Harry looked down. "I mean, you're a very smart person." '_Uh oh, I sense something else those damned Dursleys did to him!_' She looked at her sister and she nodded, they made a mental note to beat the unholy hell out of the Dursleys.

* * *

Later Harry and the others were heading to another store when all of the sudden Death Eaters started to attack again. "Not again!" Said Harry, people were running away. He was heading towards the trouble.

"Run you stupid Normies!" Said one of the leaders, then they looked at Harry. "Well, looks like we have a hero." Harry glared at them. "Anything to say hero?"

"Yo Ho Ho, Bitch!" He pulled out his phone and key.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" He and Angel said, they transformed into the Pirate Rangers.

Madison and Vida pulled out their morphers, "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" They transform into Mystic Rangers.

Then Z and Syd pulled their morphers out, "SPD EMERGENCY!" They transformed into SPD Rangers. Z was in yellow with a huge black '4' on the left side of her body and Syd was in pink and had a black '5' on her left side. Harry looked at the others in shock, but he would save his questions for later.

"Let's Do It!" He said and it was on.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick, Chip and Xander were out and about and saw people running away from something. "What's going on?" Said Chip.

"Let's find out." Said Nick, so they went to see what was going on. They saw the Death Eaters, "more of them? They might need help." They nodded and ran to help.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" They transformed to help. On the other side of the battle three more guys in red, blue and green. They were on patrol and saw the fight going on. One was a young black man, another was a young man that looks like he'd be a member of a boy band with a light brown 'faux-hawk', lastly was a young man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Looks like Z and Syd's in trouble." Said the first one.

"We have to help." Said the second, they got off their bikes pulled out their morpher and said. "SPD EMERGENCY!" All three of them changed. The first one was in red with a huge black '1' on the left side of his body. The second one was in blue with a black '2' on the left, and the third was in green with a black '3' on the left rushed over to them and helped out.

The fight was huge, it was a war. Death Eaters were dropping left and right Harry was firing on them. Then he tossed his sword at one and pinning him to a wall. After the last one fell, the leader ran off like a coward. Harry collapsed to the pavement, "and I thought fighting without Ranger powers was tiring." He said.

"How do you guys keep this up?" Yawned Angel.

"Try not expend too much energy." Said the Red SPD Ranger.

"Thanks for the help Jack." Said Z.

"Hey me, Sky and Bridge where in the neighborhood." He said, with that they met the others. While that was going on, Harry was thinking about what to do next.

'We should take the fight to them, but I need to find out who we're dealing with.' He thought.

TBC

NOTE: I know SPD is supposed to be in the future but I'm doing this in recent times. Jack and Sky are basically cool with each other.

**Known Rangers**

_Red Mystic Ranger: Nick_

_Blue Mystic Ranger: Madison_

_Green Mystic Ranger: Xander_

_Yellow Mystic Ranger: Chip_

_Pink Mystic Ranger: Vida_

_SPD Red Ranger: Jack_

_SPD Blue Ranger: Sky_

_SPD Green Ranger: Bridge_

_SPD Yellow Ranger: Z_

_SPD Pink Ranger: Syd_

_Pirate Ranger Red: Harry_

_Pirate Ranger Green: Angel_


	7. Big Brother gets involved

**Chapter 7: Big brother gets involved**

Harry and Angel had returned home. Harry had his head down. "You know I have to tell them." She said.

"I know but, this is her sister."

"Who she would not want to have raise anyone of us. Especially what happened to you." Harry sighed.

"Alright, I agree to it." So they walked in the house.

"We're home," said Angel.

"Welcome home you two." Said Lily, Harry was scared.

"You agreed."

"Agreed to what?" She said.

"Mom, we need to talk." He said, she was worried.

"Of course sweetheart," so they sat down. She knew something was wrong so she gave Harry time to try to find the words to say.

"Remember when I told you that I was in England?" She nodded, "I was raised by someone you don't like and…"

"Please don't say you were raised by Petunia." She said.

"If you could call what they did to me being raised."

"Show her Harry," said Angel placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded and started to take off his coat and T-shirt, his chest was riddled with scars and he turned around showing his back. Lily gasped as tears formed in her eyes. Her son, her child was beaten like this.

"Who Did This To You?" She said tightly, Harry didn't want to say. He was scared she was mad at him. "Sweetheart," she took him in her arms and started to kiss him. "You did nothing wrong, I'm not mad at you. It's okay, you can tell me. Whoever hurt you won't do it again, I swear it."

Harry bit the bullet and told her, "Vernon." She was pissed. But she didn't let her son go, to let him know she still loved him.

"We will deal with them, soon." James had came in to the room and was about to asked what was going on when he had seen the marks on his son, Lily looked up. "James, calm down, I'll deal with my so called sister and her family." She said, he nodded. She looked at his back and trying to find a way to heal him. Trying to fix his scars, she was a doctor after all. She couldn't heal them all but she got rid of the worst of them.

* * *

Later Harry had got a call, the girls had got him a smartphone, he saw who to was and answered. "Hello?"

/_**Mr. Potter?**_/ Said the voice.

"Speaking."

/_**It's Keith Parker. I'm the…**_/

"The photographer that was taking pictures."

/_**Yeah, hey I had just got off the phone with a modeling agency and they would want to talk to you.**_/

"When?"

/_**Tomorrow morning around ten.**_/

"Sure, I'll do it, if you go with me."

/_**You couldn't keep me away. See you tomorrow.**_/

"Alright then, oh yeah when are the pictures coming?"

/_**I'll bring them with me.**_/

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

/_**Bye.**_/

"Bye Keith," he hung up and sat down on the couch. Jimmy came in.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"We ran into a photographer today and he took a few pics of us. He somehow talked to an agency and they want to meet with me tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah," just then Rose came up behind him and hugged him.

"That's great Harry." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione had got Harry's letter, she was happy that he was safe and was amazed that his parents were alive and he had a sibling. She knew that he would rather support this new hero than the minister after everything that happened.

But she was worried about what Harry would think of her. She had changed seemingly overnight, she went from a cute, brown haired, buck toothed girl who was a genius to a drop dead gorgeous, modestly busty, leggy, brown haired, straight toothed young lady who was a genius and dang near a sex magnet.

She could give Fleur a run for her money in the looks department. But the French witch didn't mind as a matter of fact they are close friends.

She she place the letter down and went to Hedwig. The bird flew to her shoulder and they went down to have dinner.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast Harry was getting ready to go when Jimmy had saw him about to leave. "Where are you headed this early?" He asked.

"I got a meeting with a modeling agency today." He said.

"Modeling agency?" So Harry to Jimmy about what happened yesterday. "Mind if I go with you?"

"Come on," so they left on motorcycles.

* * *

Once there they walked in, they went to receptionist. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, my name is Harry Potter and I have a meeting today with Ms. Prada." He said, when he said that it seem everything stopped and everyone looked at him.

"You're Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She quickly pressed a few buttons on her phone. "Mr. Potter is here to see you Ms. Prada, yes ma'am he's on his way up." She handed them both a visitors badge. "I don't see Kyle anywhere."

* * *

So they came up to Ms. Prada's office. It was huge, there was a huge desk at a large picture window. "Uh, Ms. Prada?" Said Harry, she turned her chair around to reveal herself. She had white hair tied into tight bun, dressed in the finest clothes. She was very beautiful.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "Pleasure to meet , have a seat." So they do.

"This is my elder brother James." He said, Jimmy shook her hand.

"Now as to why you are here. You have helped a young man named Kyle Parker."

"Yes ma'am he was the one who told me about you."

"You see Kyle is my nephew." They were surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, because of your kindness I figure that I should return that kindness. I want to offer you a job."

"Me? I'm not all that good looking." Said Harry.

"The Hell You're Not!" She slammed a picture of him on her table. "Is that are is that not you?"

"Yeah that's me but…"

"But what? You. Are. Handsome!" She placed a contract in front of him. "I want you to work for me." Harry was looking over the contract Jimmy looked at it as well.

"With this, she can help you get high paying jobs."

"Alright, I'll sign." He said, "on the condition that Kyle Parker be my exclusive photographer."

"Done," she said Harry signed the contract. "Thank you Harry." She said, "we are going to be rich."

* * *

Later they headed out for lunch. "Well, now you are part of the club Harry." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, are you really a capoeirista?"

"Yeah, I hold a mastery."

"One of the youngest capoeiristas?"

"Yep," as they were eating they had heard someone screaming. They looked over to see death eaters attacking people.

"Here we go again." Harry said, "get everyone else to safety."

"Right." With that, Harry went to a secluded place to transform.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" Harry transformed and headed for the trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile the death eaters were attacking, "Run You Pathetic Muggles!" Said their leader just then laser blasts hit knocking them off their feet and Harry started to attack. He was mowing through the bad guys. Harry hit super kicks, slashed with his cutlass, he was fighting for his life.

Meanwhile Jimmy was trying to make sure people were safe, he went out to see what Harry is doing. He sees his younger brother fighting for his life against death eaters and he wanted to help. Just then a black figure appeared in his hand along with the same type of flip phone Harry has, 'I can help Harry.' He thought, with that he flipped open the figure forming a key stuck it in the keyhole and activated it.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" Jimmy started to transform into a Pirate Ranger. He was dressed in a black version of Harry's outfit. That was when Harry looked over and saw his elder brother kicking ass along side with him. As the last one fell, Harry looked at his brother and smiled.

"Welcome to the team." He said, he pat his shoulder.

TBC

**Known Pirate Rangers**

_Red: Harry_

_Green: Angel_

_Black: Jimmy_


	8. We have to go back

**Chapter 8: We have to go back**

Harry and Jimmy had came in to the manor. They were tired, Angel had seen them walk in the living room. "How was your day?" She asked, they both collapsed on the couch.

"Tiring," said Harry. Just then Angel rushed back in to see them and noticed that now Jimmy was in a black greatcoat.

"That's… That's…" She stammered.

"Oh yeah, we got a new member of the team." Said Harry, "welcome to the team Jimmy." Harry was drifting to sleep.

"Good to be on the team." He said, as Harry fell asleep. They looked to their brother as James and Lily came in.

"How did the meeting go?" Asked James.

"Pretty well, Harry now works for the 'Prada Agency'."

"Good, good." Said Lily, "why is he asleep? You'd think he'd want to celebrate."

"Well, afterwards we ran into some trouble and I became a Ranger. As you can tell."

"Yes I can," she said. Just then Hedwig came flying in to the room with a letter for Harry. Jimmy held his arm out as she settled on to his wrist. "Hello Hedwig, got another letter for us?"

Jimmy took it off of the bird and opened it up.

_Prongslet,_

_You need to come back, we really need you. The old man has lost his mind with finding you. Fudge's going crazy with trying to silence you, we need you back. I know, wherever you are, you have a plan. I hope to be there when you implement it._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

"Sirius need us." Said Lily, "we really have to go back."

"Okay, we'll wait until Dad and the others show up." Said Jimmy.

"Alright," she said and they waited for James and the others to show up once they did, Lily handed James the letter Harry got.

"Snuffles? He named himself 'Snuffles'?" He said, "oh I'm going to be on him when we go."

"So, Harry has to go back," said Angel. "Let me see if I can bring the others." So she made a call to the Mystic and SPD Rangers. She asked if they could go with them and they had agreed to go. Kat was going with the SPD and Daggeron for the Mystic Rangers.

* * *

The next morning, both teams showed up at the manor. "So, we're going to England?" Said Xander.

"Yep," said Harry. "We'll be going to my godfather's house and try to figure out what's going on."

"You got the place to where it is?" Said James, "because if I know the old man he might have it under a charm."

"Yeah, I know where it is." He said.

"Alright," said Lily. "Let's get going." So everyone got in a car or on their bikes and headed for the docks to the galleon.

TBC

**Known Rangers**

_Red Mystic Ranger: Nick_

_Blue Mystic Ranger: Madison_

_Green Mystic Ranger: Xander_

_Yellow Mystic Ranger: Chip_

_Pink Mystic Ranger: Vida_

_SPD Red Ranger: Jack_

_SPD Blue Ranger: Sky_

_SPD Green Ranger: Bridge_

_SPD Yellow Ranger: Z_

_SPD Pink Ranger: Syd_

_Pirate Ranger Red: Harry_

_Pirate Ranger Green: Angel_

_Pirate Ranger Black: Jimmy_


	9. The Journey Back

**Chapter 9: The journey back**

Everyone was on the galleon and Harry got behind the wheel. "Weigh Anchor!" He said, suddenly, the anchor rose and the ship started to move out of the docks. Then once they were far enough away from the sea line, the ship started to take off. They were finally on their way back to Great Britain.

"Well, we're on our way back," Harry said to James.

"Yeah, want to continue your story about how you saved Padfoot?" He said, so Harry did. "So, you and your soulmate rescued him from hundreds of dementors and he then took off on Buckbeak to parts unknown only to show up at one of his family's homes?" Harry blushed at his father's words about Hermione.

"She's not my soul mate." He protested.

"Really? Son, you saved her life first year, you two are soul mates. I just want to meet her and I'm sure, your mother does too."

"You will, when we get there." Just then they were under attack, "uh oh." James looked over as well.

"Dementors!" He said.

"Yep, get to safety. We'll buy you some time." Then he pulled out his morpher and key. "GUYS WE GOT PROBLEMS!" Everyone looked over and saw them.

"What are those things?" Asked Z.

"Dementors," said Lily. "A Class-A monster, they'll suck the souls right out of you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Said Nick.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" Said the Mystic Rangers.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Said the SPD Rangers.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" Said the Pirate Rangers. All three teams transformed and the fight was on. Fights were going on all over the ship, the Pirate Rangers were providing back up and cover fire to the others as they were taking the dementors down. But there were too many of them, James and Lily were worried, they really wanted to help their children.

* * *

They had went in to Harry's state room and saw morphers and keys. Just then two of them went to them. "This is a morpher," said James. Then a gold key went to James and a pure white one went to Lily. "Shall we?" She nodded, they opened up the morphers, flipped the keys and transformed.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" Just then they were dressed in the same outfits as their children but, James in gold and black and Lily in pure white.

"Let's go," she said and they rushed out to the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile the dementors had the Rangers on the ropes. "We got to do something!" Said Jimmy.

"The cannons!" Said Jack, "see if you can reach them Z!" So she was trying her best to reach the cannons and take them out but the dementors knew what she was up to and cut her off. They were about to attack her when all of the sudden, one met the business end of a blunderbuss taking it out.

She looked up to see the owner, he was a gold and black Pirate Ranger. His partner went over to her to see if she was alright. She was in all white and started to heal her. Then she took a white whip to some of the other dementors, destroying them. "You alright?" She asked, Z heard that voice before.

"Dr. P?" She said, the Ranger nodded. She helped Z up and they started to fight the dementors.

"Use The Cannons!" She said and Z went to them to fire on the monsters taking them out.

As the last one fell they saw Great Britain in their sights. "Prepare for landing." Said Harry, so they do. "Drop anchor and get ready to head for land."

"Aye, Cap'n!" Said Angel, so they deformed lowered anchor and headed inside the ship.

"Okay," Harry started. "We are going to see if we can find our friends. Four of you can join us." Vida, Madison, Z and Syd decided to go with them.

* * *

They went to get their vehicles and headed out to Grimmauld Place. "Did Sirius, give you the address of his house?" Asked James.

"Yeah," said Harry in his headset. Which they were talking through. "Should be easy to find." So they came up on Grimmauld Place and parked their vehicles. Harry pulled out the note he was given and showed it to the others.

'The Order of Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.' It read, they had seen number 11 and 13 but no 12.

"Think about what you read." Said Harry, they nodded. Suddenly number 12 showed up for nowhere. "Shall we?" So they walked in.

* * *

The place was quiet as they walked in, "everyone must be asleep." Said Lily.

"Well why don't we make some breakfast?" Said Angel as they went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Meanwhile, everyone that was staying at the house were just now waking up. The first one up was Sirius, he was headed for the bathroom, he walked past the opened kitchen door and the Potters saw him. "Morning Padfoot," said Harry.

"Morning Pup, Prongs, Lils." He said sleepily and walked to the bathroom.

"Angel, start your watch."

"Why?" She asked.

"I think it's going to take about 10 seconds for it to set in."

"I'll give it 5 Prongslet." Said James, so Angel set her watch and timed it. Just then Sirius came back to the door in shock.

"PRONGS? PUP? LILS?" He said.

"6.8 seconds dad." Said Angel, James looked at his old friend and smiled.

"Hello, 'Snuffles'." He said.

**TBC**

**Known Rangers**

_Red Mystic Ranger: Nick_

_Blue Mystic Ranger: Madison_

_Green Mystic Ranger: Xander_

_Yellow Mystic Ranger: Chip_

_Pink Mystic Ranger: Vida_

_SPD Red Ranger: Jack_

_SPD Blue Ranger: Sky_

_SPD Green Ranger: Bridge_

_SPD Yellow Ranger: Z_

_SPD Pink Ranger: Syd_

_Pirate Ranger Red: Harry_

_Pirate Ranger Green: Angel_

_Pirate Ranger Black: Jimmy_

_Pirate Ranger Gold: James_

_Pirate Ranger Pure White: Lily _


	10. The Return of the Potters

**Chapter 10: The Return of the Potters**

Last time:

_"Morning Padfoot," said Harry._

_"Morning Pup, Prongs, Lils." He said sleepily and walked to the bathroom._

_"Angel, start your watch."_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"I think it's going to take about 10 seconds for it to set in."_

_"I'll give it 5 Prongslet." Said James, so Angel set her watch and timed it. Just then Sirius came back to the door in shock._

_"PRONGS? PUP? LILS?" He said._

_"6.8 seconds dad." Said Angel, James looked at his old friend and smiled._

_"Hello, 'Snuffles'." He said._

Now:

The Lord of the Black Clan just stared at his best friend and his family. Who in turn, just smiled, "counting fleas Sirius?" He said.

"Prongs!" He said, "you Son Of A Bitch!" He grabbed James in a tight hug.

"Padfoot." Said Lily as she hugged him as well.

"What happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story," said Harry. "Get cleaned up and we'll tell you over breakfast." So he did and Harry introduced the others to Sirius. As Harry was serving breakfast to the other, James, Lily and the other were talking.

"So, Harry was kidnapped and 'raised' by a couple of aurors that looked like under polyjuice and they were killed?" Said Sirius, they nodded.

"You see," said Lily. "The reason why I asked if anyone checked our wills was because it would've proven that we were still alive. Just out of the country."

"Then we were told that Harry was dead and gave up all hope of ever seeing him again." Said James.

"But, it was thanks to me and the bond I have with Harry that I knew he was alive." Said Angel.

"And I have my family back." Said Harry.

"Do you know about the 'Red Sorcerer'?" Those that were Rangers just looked at each other.

"Should we show him?" Asked Harry, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Nah," said Jimmy. "I'll do it," Angel nodded. The others agreed, Z, Syd, Vida and Madison didn't morph.

"We can trust him." Said James, all of the Pirate Rangers stood, Harry looked to them and nodded. They pulled out the morphers and keys, opened them up and activated the morphers.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" The Potters transformed in to the Pirate Rangers. Lily was pure white, James was gold, Jimmy was black, Angel was green and Harry was red.

"Well, how do we look?" Said Lily, Sirius was in shock Harry was the Red Sorcerer.

"Wow, how did you…?" He started.

"Remember the chest?" Said Harry, "that what was in it." They demorphed and sat down to eat.

* * *

Later Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, Ginny and Bella had came down. When Hermione and Ginny saw Harry, they tackled him to the floor. Everyone else laughed at the scene. "Ow," he moaned.

"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione, "You've Come Back!" She hugged her best friend/ soul mate tightly.

"We've been so worried." Said Ginny, they helped him up and Harry made with the introductions. James had hugged Bella tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you are alright Bella." He said, "Sirius told us what happened." This was the real Bellatrix Black, her hair was long, she had dark brown eyes and finally got some sun so she was beautifully bronzed, she was in one of Sirius' T-shirts and a pair of boy shorts and socks. (1)

Hermione was in Harry's old quidditch jersey, panties and socks. Ginny was in one of Harry's old shirts and socks, her hair was now tied in a ponytail and was a dark purple, her freckles were gone and her eyes were a sleepy hazel. (2) Tonks was in a tank top, sweat pants and socks. Her hair was in a 'wolf-cut' and bubble-gum pink and her eyes were a sleepy bright blue. Fleur was in a sky blue nightie, robe and slippers. She had snowy blonde hair and and frosty blue eyes.

"Good morning ladies," said Harry. Tonks and Fleur saw Harry and grabbed him in a tight hug. Fleur pulled him to her cleavage. As she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am so glad to see you my friend, my love." She said in French.

"It's good to see you Harry," said Tonks. "So you're Harry's elder brother?" Jimmy just nodded, she just scooted over to him and sat down on to his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and silently prayed.

'Please don't notice my hard on.' Harry kissed Fleur, Hermione and Ginny then they sat down as he continued to make breakfast.

"Who wants some 'strip' bacon?" He said, so he served it up to the others. They continued to talk about why they were there.

"Sirius, we can call up our lawyers and get you a trial." Said James, "maybe even take the ministry and the Prophet for everything they got."

"Sounds like fun," said Sirius.

"I'll call them up." Said Lily, just then the floo activated and outsteped the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Thank Merlyn you're alright, come we have to take you back to the Dursleys."

"Harry's not going anywhere!" Said Lily, Dumbledore looked over and saw the Potters and company. He wasn't planning for this, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't who you are," he said. "But you are not taking the Boy-Who-Lived!" He pulled his wand out not noticing Jimmy until it was too late and he plucked the elder wand from his hand.

"I'll take that." He said.

"You got a lot to answer for Albus!" Said James, Dumbledore knew he was caught.

**TBC**

**Notes**

_1. Think across between Blunt-Katana's Mileena and Jade._

_2. Think Harry Potter and the Order of the Midnight Phoenix version of her. (by VINcredible)_

_Also the idea for the 'Real Bellatrix' came from 'Lost Family by kolchaksghost._


	11. Plans ruined

**Chapter 11: Plans ruined**

Dumbledore sighed as he knew he was caught. "When were you going to tell us that Harry was alive?" Said James, "after Voldemort killed him?"

"James you have you understand it was…" Started Dumbledore.

"If you say, 'all for the greater good' I will make it that you don't get any pleasure from sweets ever again!" Said Lily, Dumbledore gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Harry glared at the Headmaster.

"You have lost all my trust in you and I don't recognize you as my magical guardian." He started and was glowing, "why should I? Because Sirius is alive, Remus is here and surprise, surprise my parents are alive. So yeah, I don't see you my guardian." Just then there was a flash of energy and Dumbledore felt pain. But, they were done.

"As head of the Potter clan, I hear by take…" started James and he looked to Hermione. "What is your name dear?" Hermione was in shock and woke up.

"Hermione Jane Granger sir." She said.

"Thank you, _as head of the Potter clan, I, James Charlus Potter, hear by take Hermione Jane Granger as my clan's charge and give her all rights as a member of my clan_." He said, just then they were surrounded by a bright light and Hermione was now an adopted member of the Potter clan like Sirius and Remus was before her.

"Does this mean I'm Harry's sister?"

"No dear," said Lily. "I was adopted into the Potter clan myself after my sister found out I was a witch to protect me and I married James." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"But it was," said Dumbledore.

"HOW? HOW WAS LYING TO US THAT OUR SON WAS DEAD FOR THE 'GREATER GOOD'?" Screamed Lily, Dumbledore couldn't come up with an answer and tried to come up with a way to change the subject.

"Um, it seems you have some guests." He said seeing Z and the others.

"Stop Changing The Subject!" Said Harry.

"I just wanted to know who our friends were."

"We are not you friends Mr. Dumbledore," said Z. "So, answer the question."

"And before you do anything," started Sirius. "They are invited to my house at anytime. Now, answer the question!" Dumbledore couldn't come up with and answer. Not one that would satisfy the Potters, he was upset with Harry he was supposed to be a moldable puppet and do what he wanted.

"Harry, you have disappointed me very…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU OR NOT!" He screamed, "since you don't want to answer. You don't get any access to us anymore."

"Sirius, if you'd please." Said James.

"With pleasure Prongs." He said, "_as head of the Black clan, I hear by evict Albus Dumbledore and any allies he has from Number 12 Grimmauld Place_."

"_I, Bellatrix Black, second the notion._" She said and with that, Albus was tossed out of the house flat on his face.

"Now that the riff raff is gone," said Harry. "Why don't we make that call to the lawyers?"

"I was just about to do that." Said Lily and she did.

**TBC**


	12. Taking the Ministry to Court

**Chapter 12: Taking the Ministry to Court**

The next day, at the Ministry Courthouse, The Potters and Blacks were there, Sirius was ready to give himself up to Amelia Bones. She took him into her custody and led him to the courtroom.

Awaiting them were a non-bias judge and a courtroom full of people. The Potters sat behind Sirius. "This court will come to order: the Ministry vs Sirius Orion Black." Said a bailiff.

"Is the defendant here?" Said the judge.

"He is you honor," said Ted Tonks. Sirius' main defense lawyer.

"Is the prosecution here?"

"Yes your honor," said a pink toad like woman. "Even though I don't see why…"

"Ms. Umbridge, keep your opinions to yourself please." So the trial started, witnesses were questioned and the case was presented to the judge.

"I have heard the evidence and I have to say, I am appalled at what I have heard." He said, "This was the biggest case of misjustice I have ever heard. As you all can see, Lord and Lady Potter are alive and well. Mr. Black would have no reason to back stab his best friend like that. So as judge of this case I find the defendant, Sirius Orion Black, Not Guilty on all charges except one. He is guilty however, on the charge of being an unregistered animagus. He must pay a fine of 2500 galleons that will be taken out of his 250,000 galleon windfall from the ministry for wrongful imprisonment." The Prosecution were upset, "Minister Fudge, Undersecretary Umbridge you two are an embarrassment to your stations and I recommend that two be voted out of office on 'No confidence'. Case dismissed." He slammed his gavel on his desk but it wasn't over.

"How Dare You!" Said Umbridge, "I Am Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge!" With that she called in a platoon of dementors that was when the Potters were about to go into action.

"Here we go again." Said Harry, "Get Everyone Out!"

"Right!" Said Sirius, Tonks and Remus. The Potter pulled out their morphers and keys to transform.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" With that they all transformed into their Pirate Ranger forms. The fight was on. The Pirate Rangers were fighting up a storm and Umbridge had seen them. She fired a shot at the red ranger and he went down.

"HARRY!" Said the green as she was hit and went down but the black one quickly turned and fired his pistol at her sending her out the room but she came back to fight.

Meanwhile Hermione, Tonks and Sirius were trying to get back in and saw what had happened. They ran into help but all of the sudden, they had felt something in the pockets. It was a morpher and a key, Hermione's was blue, Sirius' was pitch black and Tonks' was a mish-mash of colors.

"Ladies, I think our family members are in trouble." Said Sirius.

"Let's do it then!" Said Hermione, they opened their morphers and keys, and activated them.

"PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" They had changed into what the keys looked like. Sirius now had a cutlass and a pistol sword and Tonks had a pistol and a one handed anchor. They came in to fight Hermione went over to defend the 'angel white' ranger as she was healing the others. Sirius and Tonks just started to beat the hell out of their enemies and Umbridge ran off as the last dementor was defeated. They went over to red and green to see if they were alright.

"They're fine," said angel white.

"That's good." They said, then they deformed revealing themselves as who they were.

"Tonks?" Said Lily.

"Padfoot?" Said James.

"Hermione?" Said Harry, they just smiled at them.

"Surprise." They said.

_TBC_

**Known Pirate Rangers**

_Red: Harry_

_Green: Angel_

_Black: Jimmy_

_Gold: James_

_Angel White: Lily_

_Blue: Hermione_

_Pitch Black: Sirius_

_Multi: Tonks_

Another one in the can, I'm adding three more to the crew and I know who they are but what should their colors be? Hit me back.


	13. Explanations

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

It was after the battle with Umbridge and her dementors. Everyone had already deformed, Hermione made her great coat look even better on her. "Want to tell us what's going on?" She said, Captain Morgan...er I mean Sirius and Tonks wanted to know as well. Harry and the others sighed and they headed back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

Once there, Harry started to make some lunch. "Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"What are these powers?" Said Hermione.

"From what I understand," started Angel. "They are the powers of the Morphing Grid." Jimmy nodded.

"We can change into any Ranger we wish to be." He said.

"Yeah we got keys on the ship." Said Harry.

"Okay," said Tonks. "But what about the others, because I know you are not going to Hogwarts anymore." Hermione looked at Harry in worry.

"I'll get my education in America."

"I see," Hermione said with a heavy heart.

"Hey, aren't you a member of the family? You're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Duh."

* * *

Later, Amelia Bones had came to the house. She looked different. Ten years younger, slimmer and a little more beautiful. She came out of the floo and started to look for Sirius. "Paddy? I'm home!" She said, Sirius had walked out to see his wife and kissed her.

"Hello dear," he said. "What happened? Did you find Umbridge?"

"Sorry, but we couldn't."

"Damn!" Said Harry.

"What are we going to do?" Said Hermione, "she's still on the loose."

"I don't know," said Harry. "Best bet is to keep our eyes open." Just then someone came out of the floo and it was Luna. She was hurt, Angel had went over to her to see what she can do to help her. "Luna!" He went over, "what happened?"

"She just crashed into the room through the floo." Said Angel, the seer started to come around.

"Luna? Talk to me who did this to you? Where's Neville?"

"Umbridge, she got him and Lady Longbottom." She said, Harry's blood turned cold.

"Where?"

"At his manor." With that she passed out, Harry picked her up and took her upstairs. Lily and Hermione followed him.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" He said.

"Harry, we have to think rationally." Said Hermione, "we can't just go in gun blazing we need a plan."

"I plan to introduce her to the business end of my pistol." He said, "that's my plan." He laid Luna down on a bed in a room that was Bella's old room. He placed a yellow figurine and the nightstand next to her.

"Then I'm going with you." Said Hermione.

"Me too," said Angel.

"You are not leaving me out of this." Said Jimmy.

"Okay, Mom can you stay and watch over her?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"I'll stay too," said James and Tonks nodded.

"Alright, everyone that's coming let's go." He pulled out his morpher and key. "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!"

**TBC**

_Note: Looks like Luna might be a new ranger. Who knows?_


	14. Pirate Rangers vs the Pink Toad (part 1)

**Chapter 14: Pirate Rangers vs the Pink Toad (part 1)**

Meanwhile at the Longbottom manor, Umbridge had Neville and his grandmother hostage. "I'll destroy you two and blame those damned heroes and that damned Potter!" She said, "I'll see him kissed if it's the last thing I do!" Augusta just chuckled, "what's so funny?"

"You taking down Harry," she said. "I think his parents would have a lot to say about that." Umbridge got mad and slapped her.

"Silence! They are not his parents!"

"Do you have any proof?" Said Neville, "because I was there when it was proven that they were."

"By war-like creatures!"

"Who run the wizard banks! You blaming them is like, blaming the Jewish for that exact same thing!" (No offense to Jewish people) Umbridge pointed her wand at him and was about to fire when she was hit in the back by a blast. They looked over and saw the Pirate Rangers. The red one was the one who fired on her.

"So Umbridge," he said as the other surrounded him. "Want to go for round two?" Blue and green started to untie Neville and Augusta as red, black and pitch started to open up a can of whoop-ass on Umbridge. The fight was awe inspiring, shots were fired everywhere and blasts dodged left and right.

"Come on," said green. "We'll get you somewhere safe."

"But what about the others?" Said Neville.

"They got this." Said blue, Neville stopped.

"No, I can't just leave someone fighting for me." He said, "I'm going to help." Just then there was something in his pockets. In the left was a morpher and in the right was a key, the figure was in a bronze great coat, gloves, helmet and boots, a black shirt and white tights. He opened the morpher, flipped the key and activated the morpher. "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" He transformed into the newest ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile red, black and pitch were cornering Umbridge. "We got you now Umbridge!" Said red, "surrender!" Just then she had seen a dementor and smiled.

"Never!" She started to chant out a spell, drawing it to her. Then it merged with her, turning her into some kind of horrific monster. "_**If I Can't Rule The Wizard World, I'll Destroy It!**_"

"Oh crap!" pitch said. "What do we do now?"

"Okay, Hermione was right we need a plan." Said red. Just then a beam of bronze energy hit Umbridge knocking her away from the others. They looked over to see a bronze pirate ranger with a pistol pointed at her. He twirled it and holstered it and pulled out his cutlass. It had bronze highlights to it and glowed as he ran his fingers across it.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He said, "let's take her out!" So fought with more vigor, slashes were hitting her. Pitch was firing his pistol sword at her countering her shadow attacks and black was throwing sonic booms at her. But even with the new ranger, it wasn't enough to stop her but help was coming.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place, Luna started to come around and realized that Harry and the others were in trouble. "I have to help them." She said, she looked over to the nightstand and saw the key. She also noticed that there was a morpher next to it. She took them both and activated the morpher. "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" Then she headed down to the others as they were just now coming in with Augusta.

"Luna," said blue. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Hermione," she said. "I'm going to help Harry and the others." With that she teleported to the battle.

"Will you be okay here Lady Longbottom?" Asked green.

"Go, I'll be fine." She said, the two girls nodded to each other.

"Back to action!" Said Hermione, they 'ported back to the battle.

**TBC**

**New Pirate Rangers**

_Bronze: Neville_

_Yellow: Luna_


	15. Pirate Rangers vs the Dark Toad

**Chapter 15: Pirate Rangers vs the Dark Toad** _(part 2)_

The fight was still going on hard, the guys were fighting the 'Dark Toad' off. She was using everything in the book. From jinxes to unforgivables and they dodged them all. She was now getting mad. 'Got her right where we wanted her.' Thought red. She had made a mistake and red saw it, the others were about to capitalize on it when they saw the girls come busting in.

They tagged her from behind, slamming her to the floor.

"LET'S FINISH HER OFF!" Yelled blue, everyone nodded and pulled out their firearms.

"Ready?" Said red.

"Ready!"

"FIRE!" They did and the 'Dark Toad went down hard and was separated from the dementors. She was on her on her last breath.

"How could you have defeated me?" She said, red walked up to her and started to pull off his helmet. revealing himself to be Harry.

"Because, I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived'." He said and with that she died knowing the leaders identity.

* * *

Later, they went back to Sirius' house as Lily was healing Augusta. "We're back," Harry said.

"Are you guys alright?" She said, they deformed and nodded. "That's good, so what's next?"

"I don't know." Said Harry, "we need to make sure that '_deaf, dumb, blind kid_' doesn't try anything stupid."

"But then again," said James. "He's almost as much a victim as we are."

"Wait a minute, Prongs." Said Sirius, "that who?"

"_Deaf, dumb, blind kid_." Said Harry, "haven't you heard **'the Who's** 'Tommy'?" Everyone else just rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Anyway," started Lily. "I was thinking, maybe my powers can work on Frank and Alice."

"Want to try them out?" Said James.

"It's worth a shot." She said, "PIRATE RANGER CHANGE!" She transformed into her ranger form and teleported to St. Mungo's.

* * *

She was lead to Frank and Alice's room and started to use her vast ranger powers to heal them. It was working, they were coming out of it. Frank slowly started to blink his eyes and sit up.

"Are you alright Lord Longbottom?" She said, he looked over to her.

"Who are you?" He said, "where am I?"

"A friend and you're at St. Mungo's. The incurable ward. Just relax and I'll see if I can help Lady Longbottom." So she did and after she was out of it, "are you alright?"

"Yes, where's Neville? Where is my child?"

"He's safe, he's with his grandmother and godparents. I'll get the doctor to give you two the once over." So she did and the doctor was shocked by this miracle of what happened.

"We'll keep you two over the week and then you can leave." He said, "alright?" The Longbottoms nodded and Lily left to get Neville so he can see them.

When he came to seem them, he was very happy to see his parents awake and knowing what was going on. He reach over to hug them and they were surprised that he was older and was learning from Harry and some of the other in how to use magic outside of Hogwarts. That's what they wanted him to do anyway.

"So, what do we do for an encore?" Said Harry.

"I don't know," said James. "But, I'm willing to invite them to come with us to America."

"I might know of some people that might want to go with us as well."

"Well, go and see and tell me."

"Yes sir." So Harry took off to see if anyone else would like to go with them to America.

**End of Season 1**.

Note: Season 2 will be in this story as well. _Deaf, dumb, blind kid_ is from Pinball Wizard from **the Who's** Tommy.


	16. Season 2- Recruitment Drive

**Season 2 Chapter 1: Recruitment drive. **

_Pre-story note: I want to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this ride. I'll try not to make this 'season' suck._

Harry and the others were at Grimmauld Place. It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, but the Pirate Rangers weren't going back to Hogwarts. Which put a pinch in to Dumbledore's plans. Of course, Hermione was worried about her education and wanted to know how she was going to get it. "Hermione," said Harry. "We have some of the best teachers here."

"Oh yeah, you're right." She said, "so now what?"

"Well, I was thinking that we'd head on to America, after we talk to your parents of course and learn there. But first, we need to end this with Tommy." The others came to the table and sat down with them. "

Okay, what's the plan?" Said Angel.

"Huh?" Said Harry.

"How are we taking him out?" Said James.

"We're behind you 100% Harry." Said Lily, Jimmy nodded. Harry smiled.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

On the day they had to leave for Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna had showed up. They had seen Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracy and Ginny. "Come on," he said and they went over to them.

"Do you know where Harry and the others are?" Said Susan.

"No," said Ron. "I don't see why we should worry about him anyway." Not knowing Harry was right behind him. "I mean come on he is a lackluster wizard, I am the one who did all of the work and if Hermione was here she'll agree with me."

"Really Ron?" Said a voice he didn't want to hear. He paled and slowly turned around. Standing there behind him, in a suit, boots and a trench coat was the 'lackluster' wizard he was talking about. "Lackluster Ron? I didn't think you'd hate me that much. But then again, you did only became my friend because you were paid right?" Harry just smirked at him, standing with him was Hermione, Neville, Sirius, a young woman that looked like him somewhat and a young man that was bigger than him and looked like an older version of him. Just then two adults had came up to them as well. "

He won't have to worry about that Harry," said the male. "He's not getting another knut from you."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Harry's family," said James. Ron paled, just then Molly had showed up and was about to go off in a tirade when Lily shut her up.

"Don't even start, Pewitt!" She said, "the only reason you even married Arthur, oh I'm sorry, I mean drugged him up. Is because he has money," they were shocked.

"WE didn't pay for Bill's, Charlie's or the twins schooling didn't we? That came from his pocket. Hell, he was the one who paid for his daughter's schooling as well, isn't that right Virginia?" Just then, Ginny started to change. Her hair started to curl and turn a deep shade of violet, her eyes turned purple, her skin darkened and her body started to fill out.

"Aunt Lily!" She said and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Why Are You Looking Like Some Scarlet Woman!" Screamed Molly.

"This is my real look Molly," she said as she let Lily go. "And my name's Virginia Lilith Black. I am the daughter of Bellatrix Black," she chuckled. "So I really am a 'Black Witch'."

"Oh by the way," said Harry as he walked over to Molly and snatched his key from her. "I'll be taking that back now. I won't be financing you, Percy and Ron anymore. You can tell Dumbledore that as well."

"And you are going to pay back every, single, knut you stole from us or we are going to sue you for everything you got." Said James. Molly was now horrified. Then they headed for the train so they can get their fellow members out of Hogwarts. Along the way, Harry, Angel, Jimmy, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny were talking.

"So you guys want me on your team?" Ginny asked.

"It would make sense," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we can help you with everything. I mean Sirius is on the team." Said Harry. "Even after all I did?"

"Gin," said Angel. "It wasn't your fault."

"We'll still accept you." Said Jimmy.

"Come on everyone," said Lily. "On the train." So they got on and they were on their way to Hogwarts. They were in a car relaxing, on the way someone came up to the compartment and barged in.

"Well, look at who we…" It was Malfoy, he didn't get to finish.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth," said Jimmy. "No one, gives a damn about you!" Draco looked shocked and stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"James Potter, Jr." He said with a smirk. "I'm sure you know of my parents, James Sr and Lily?" Draco was now panicking, he had lost all of his bluster. Harry, Hermione and Neville were just relaxing. "What are you going to say now Malfoy?"

"Uh…"

"Let me guess. When My Father Hears Of This!" Said Harry.

"What's he going to do?" Asked Jimmy.

"Nothing," said James.

"Except go to prison for a long time." Later they got off the train and saw that they had to get on coaches, so they did.

* * *

Once at Hogwarts, McGonagall had seen the Potters. She was stunned, "James, Lily?" She said and went over to hug them tightly. "

Hello Professor McGonagall." Said Lily as they hugged her back.

"Is the headmaster in? We are going to get Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna out of the school."

"We have permission to get them out." Said James. So they went up to Dumbldore's office.

* * *

Once there, James, Lily and Harry were sitting down. "Okay," James slapped down the papers for his son and his friends removal from Hogwarts. "here they are." Dumbledore paled.

"I'm sorry but," he started.

"I Am The Head Of The Potter Clan," said James. "As Head Of My Clan, I Can Do Anything I Want With My Members."

"But Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom are not…"

"They are adopted in to our clan. As a matter of fact, I will also take Virginia Lilith Black as a member of my clan." He said, "anything else Dumbledore?" Dumbledore knew he couldn't do anything, his leash on James was gone.

"Tell you what 'Headmaster'." Said Harry, "let's make a deal. You step down, I'll give up my Ranger powers. That means everything, we don't hear from you anymore. But, I doubt that will never work. You always want to be in power. Never mind the fact the power isn't yours." Just then Dumbledore pulled his wand out and the other pulled out their firearms. "You fire, we'll fire. Who's gonna pull first?" James' blunderbuss was pointed at the headmaster's face.

"Well?" Said Lily, Dumbledore lowered his wand. They lowered their weapons and Dumbledore quickly fired on them.

"Did You Honestly Think You Were Getting Out Of Here Alive?" He said, just then Harry started to laugh.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact…" Harry started to cough, "you see we thought you wouldn't be THAT stupid." Harry fired on Dumbledore right in the face. Then he stood up and grabbed James blunderbus. "I am getting sick and tired of this shit and Of You! I'm ending this once and for all! It's going to be how it should've been in the first place; me and Riddle! If you get involved, I Am Going To End You! You've been living on borrowed time." He helped his parents up and gave James back his firearm. "Oh yeah," He spun around and shot Dumbledore in both knees. "Come back from that! Let's go!"

TBC


End file.
